


Escapism

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cheesy Romance Novels, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe finds his roommate Ben’s book — a cheesy romance novel, and it leads to events he never anticipated.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Darkpilot Aquarium





	Escapism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaWolfGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For AquaWolfGirl’s prompt:
> 
> “Ben and Poe are roommates. Ben loves cheesy, smutty romance novels, but keeps these a secret from Poe because he's afraid he'll get made fun of. Poe's supposed to be away for the weekend, but comes back a day early because of potential weather. Ben's at work, and Poe finds one of the books on the couch. On the one hand, yeah, he should make fun of his best friend and roommate for reading these, on the other ... they may have some good tips.”

If it wasn’t for the fact that his beach trip with Zorii and the others was canceled thanks to the threat of rain, Poe doubted that he would even be in the apartment he shared with Ben right now. 

Poe was tired. Already very tired, and ready to fall asleep on the nearest couch. He was about to toss the novel that had a scantily clad man on the cover when —

 _Wait._ That was something that Poe couldn’t say he expected, if he was to be honest. Ben Solo, who stood like a refrigerator, being into romance novels?

It was the cover. And as Poe looked at the first page, the writing. The tropes, the style...just about everything. It was something that Poe didn’t expect — or the fact that it was a same-sex romance novel. 

Not that there was anything wrong with that. Poe only knew that even though he harbored a pretty crazy crush on Ben (it hadn’t been instantaneous; it had been just a series of noticing things about this oddly likeable man...and wondering if he ever would like you back), there wasn’t any chance Ben reciprocated. 

Even if he was bisexual, he didn’t see Poe as anything but his best friend. Right?

Poe read through the pages of the romance novel, almost like he was searching for answers. He didn’t know why Ben liked stuff so poorly written (indeed, the sex scenes had him almost biting his fist to suppress laughter), but then again...everyone had their guilty pleasures. 

And maybe they even had some good tips. Potentially. Maybe.

***

It was when Poe was getting to the climax of the book regarding the hero having to save his lover from an alien known as the Supreme Leader that there was the sound of keys jiggling in the lock, and Poe hurriedly put the book down. A bit sloppily. 

Ben came in. “I really should quit my — what the hell are you doing?”

Poe sighed. He could stay calm. He could get through this. “Ben,” he said, “You left your book on the couch.”

”So you decided to pick it up and read it,” Ben said wryly. “Do you often invade people’s privacy, Poe?”

”It’s not invading — it’s a book,” Poe said. “It’s not like I’m reading your diary. And it’s 2021; I don’t mind you reading romance novels.”

Ben nodded. 

”I just...I — ” Okay, his attempt at being calm was failing miserably. “I really like you,” he finally stammered out. “And you’ve been...we could write our own ending. If you wanted to.”

Ben walked forward. His face softened. “What took you so long?” he said. 

When their lips met, there was something in Poe that thought that this wasn’t happening. That it was a dream, and maybe he’d wake up having fallen asleep reading Space Battles fanfiction. But he knew, just knew, it was all very, very real. He could feel his hips grind against Ben’s, his cock aching against his pants. 

”Fuck,” Poe said, even as he broke the kiss, “I’m sorry...”

Ben smiled. His thumb ghosted over Poe’s erection. “You really like this, don’t you?”

”Yes.”

”I want to try something,” Ben said. “I want to taste you. Can I?”

”Please."

Ben pulled down Poe’s pants, freeing Poe’s shaft from his underpants before kissing its head. Then taking it into his mouth. Poe groaned; it wasn’t perfect technique, but the caring and dedication were there, and he made sure to praise Ben for it. And Ben...he could imagine Ben soaking in the praise. 

”Ben, I — if you don’t want a face full of this...”

Ben drew off, finished the job by stroking Poe off, and when his orgasm exploded, Poe swore it just felt so damn good. 

They weren’t done. Poe thought he did a decent job stroking Ben off. Maybe they’d try intercourse another time. Another time. 

***

They got dressed and cleaned up, and Poe said, "I should do things properly. Take you out to dinner. Find the small ways to make you happy.”

Ben nodded. “I’d like that a lot.” A beat. “Sometimes reality’s better than fantasy. For example, reality has you.”

Poe smiled. “Same with you.”


End file.
